Dirty Dishes
by LittleWing
Summary: Jensen get some help washing the dishes. Does contain a bit of an adult situation, please see notes inside about the rating change.


Disclaimer: I don't own Losers.

A/N: This bit me today after reading one too many (if there is such a thing) Jensen/Cougar fictions on LJ and then having to hand wash some dishes. Rating is for same sex kiss, which about all there is...okay well the end of it is pretty much an adult situation. Hopefully it's not too crappy. Let me know. Had to give up and let Jensen win over Ianto (Torchwood) this one time so that I could get back to writing The Dare, so this is pretty much a one off. Hope it's enjoyed. Please be kind with my first ever Loser fic. Also, no matter the story, if there's a part I deem too adult for here it will be posted on my LJ (see my profile for the link, but you do have to have an LJ to access do to content warning I set). _Have decided to lower the rating to see what happens. If for some reason someone reading this decides that the M rating was more appropriate, please pm me and I will once more raise it, otherwise enjoy._

* * *

Soap bubbles were just visible above the rim of the sink on one side, while dishes dripping with water and bubbles began to pile up on the other side. Jake Jensen stood before the sink swaying his hips to music no one else could hear and humming as he carefully ran the soapy sponge over and around the plate he held. It was the quietest he had been in…well ever, but there was no one around to talk to. Pooch was home with Jolene and the baby. Clay was who really knew where doing he really didn't care what. Aisha had gone off to chase new leads on Max. And Cougar had stretched himself across the couch of the crap apartment they'd found to lay low in. Compared to some of the places they'd stayed since being put together as a team the apartment was the Ritz. Small, but large enough for them to move around; they even had a small balcony off the living room. It was also close to Jolene and the baby.

Jensen carefully slid the soapy sponge over the steak knives they'd used at lunch. Making sure they were clean he sat them in the other side of the sink. He reached into the soapy water in search of more the wash. His fingers brushed against nothing but empty sink. He smiled. Dishes were almost done, and he could go find something that would make some noise…well more noise than the traffic outside and the neighbors screaming at each other in he wasn't sure what language. He was pretty sure it wasn't Spanish, but then again he could have been wrong. Someday he'd have to ask Cougar.

He'd just turned the water on, picking up a plate to begin rinsing, when he felt the towel he'd slung over his shoulder being tugged. A soapy had shot up to grab for it, only to miss. "Damn it," he swore, turning away from the sink eyes on the floor, "that was the last clean towel in the entire place."

His mouth stopped when he noticed not the towel on the floor behind him, but Cougar's worn boots. Slowly he raised his eyes to see the sniper staring at him an unreadable expression in his dark eyes. The missing towel was held in a loose, yet sure grip in the older man's hands.

"Geesh! Cougs!" Jensen hissed out in a single breath, leaning back into the slicked edge of the sink. "I thought you were sleeping, Man! I think we should get you a bell or something. Seriously, could you try to make some noise or something, please? I really don't want to find out if there's truth to the statement 'scared to death,'" he rambled, attempting to relax from the fright his friend had given him.

"I'll dry," Cougar offered, stepping closer to the younger man.

Jensen wasn't surprised Cougar offered no apology…not even a half shrug, but he was a bit surprised at the offer to help him with the dishes. Cougar had done dish duty after breakfast.

"Thanks," he said, turning back to the sink full of dishes in need of rinsing and running tap water. Silently, save for the tune he was mindlessly humming, Jensen began rinsing the dishes in the sink. Cougar scuffed his boots across the worn linoleum of the floor signally to Jensen that he'd moved from behind him to beside him. In near silence the team mates rinsed and dried the dishes from lunch.

Cougar gently placed the last piece of silverware in the drawer, folded the towel in half and laid it across Jensen's shoulder. It was saturated and felt cold on his shoulder. Jensen made a face and reached over to yank the offending towel from his shoulder. Before Jensen could reach for the towel in an attempt to remove it, Cougar grabbed his slender wrist. Equally as quick the sniper moved into the younger techie's personal space. Jensen's breath caught in his chest, eyes snapping to and locking on the older man's. Cougar smiled at Jensen. It was small, and really only one side of his mouth actually pulled up. Jensen still could not read the other man's eyes.

"Cougar?" he questioned, testing the grip on his wrist—there was no give, the grip was vice.

Cougar responded by pressing his body flush with Jensen's, forcing the younger man's back into the sink's edge; soaking the top of his shorts and bottom of his shirt. The edge bit harshly into his back, and he hissed out a yelp in complaint. Cougar's smile faltered slightly at the sound. He pulled back slightly from the younger man to see that he was all right.

Assured that Jensen was fine, Cougar once more pressed flush to the chest with Jensen. He could feel the younger man's breath ghost across his face as he leaned in to remove the glasses from Jensen's face before pressing their lips together. Jensen let out the breath he'd been holding allowing Cougar to plunge his tongue into Jensen's mouth. Pain from the counter's edge biting into his back was quickly flushed from his mind by the heat, feel and taste of Cougar. Jensen moaned into the kiss, hands coming around to grab at Cougar's ass and tangle in his dark locks.

"God, I've missed this," he gasped as Cougar broke the kiss to nibble along the younger man's jaw, ear, and neck. "Coug," he purred, tightening his hand in the snipers hair.

Suddenly the other man's lips broke contact with exposed skin at the front of Jensen's neck. Goose flesh dotted his arms and the back of his neck as Cougar exhaled hot against his ear. "You have no idea how hard," he rolled his hips against the blond man's, "it is to watch you wash the dishes…"

"Uh, I think I've got an idea," Jensen interrupted the softly accented words being spoken in near whisper in his ear.

"And not want to take you right there."

Jensen swallowed hard at Cougar's words. He'd probably be damned if he didn't admit that that was probably _the_ sexiest thing he'd heard leave the sniper's mouth in recent weeks. He bit his lip to keep from coming right there and then.

"What's stopping you?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Cougar chuckled lightly and smiled that little half smile. "Nada, mi amor," he said, taking Jensen's mouth into another near bruising kiss.


End file.
